Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -0.08 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -0.08 = -\dfrac{0.8}{10} = -\dfrac{2}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{25}} = \dfrac{1 \times -3 \times -2} {1 \times 10 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{25}} = \dfrac{6}{250} = \dfrac{3}{125} $